taskmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are items the players can use to damage monsters. They come in a number of varieties, each of which having their own benefits and drawbacks. Melee weapons Melee weapons allow players to attack any creatures next to themselves. They include swords, axes, maces, and other implements. The general progression in strength corresponds often to the value of the metal, with a generic sword being a starting weapon, followed by a silver sword, gold sword, etc. There are also weapons that break this mold, such as the silver broad sword or Vorpal Blade. Below is a list of the melee weapons available to the player in the game. Swords In most cases swords are single handed weapons. A few notable swords include the Vorpal Blade, which can be found behind the TaskMaker's inner Sanctum, and the Silver Broadsword, which is gifted to the player early on. Short sword Sword Bastard sword Broad sword Long sword Bronze sword Two handed sword Silver sword Silver Broad sword Silver long sword Gold sword Two handed long sword Gold broad sword Gold long sword Sword o' Power Slay Blade Gilded Saber Vorpal Blade Excalibur Axes Similar to swords. Tomahawk Axe Silver axe Two handed axe Amber Axe Maces Similar to swords. Rubber mace Mace Gold mace Zelphon's Mace Hammers Hammers are notable in that you can throw them as well as attack directly. When they hit, they will fall to the ground in front of the monster they hit if thrown. Picking it up or grasping it will cause it to be returned to the character's hand. A notable example is Chris' Hammer, which can be obtained early in the game. Hammer Maxwell's Hammer Chris' Hammer Knives Knives are similar to hammers, save that they do not return when thrown. Dagger Bronze dagger Silver dagger Gold dagger Vidair's dagger Scythes Similar to swords. Scythe Reaper's Scythe Picks Similar to swords Pick Shovels Notable in that it allows the player to dig up buried items. Shovel Joke weapons The fly swatter is not as effective against the fly swarm as you would think. Butter Knife Fly swatter Two handed swatter 10 meter cattle prod Forks Generic melee weapons. Pitchfork Military fork Spiked Devil's fork Whips Similar to swords. Whip Black leather whip Julie's Whip Clubs Notably, Tschida's Club allows you to see through walls. Club Big club Really big club Tschida's Club Light sources While technically not weapons, can be held. They create light for the player and are extremely useful in dark areas. Torches Torch Banded Torch Lantern Sight lantern Holy light Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons allow players to attack an enemy at a distance or at point blank, but can only fire in a single direction. They include bows, wands, and similar ranged weapons. Different ranged weapons will have different behaviors. For example, a dagger is a weapon that can be used as both a melee weapon or a ranged weapon, but upon throwing it, it will fall to the ground in front of the monster it hit. If it falls into water, it is lost forever. Wands have limited uses, and while doing massive amounts of damage in comparison with normal weapons, will be used up after a few charges. Bows can fire infinitely, not requiring ammunition, but often require two hands. Boomerangs and certain hammers can also be thrown or used in melee, much like the dagger, but upon a successful hit, will return to the player. Below is a list of ranged weapons available to the player: Slings Sends single projectiles out. Unlimited ammunition. Wooden slingshot Sling Blowguns Sends single projectiles out. Unlimited ammunition. Pea shooter Blow gun Gold blow gun Darts Can be thrown once, afterwards they must be recalled. Darts Poison darts Bows Unlimited ammunition, but requires two hands. Short bow Bow Long bow Bronze bow Heavy bow Crossbow Heavy crossbow Silver bow Gold crossbow Energy Bow Accurate Bow Guided Bow Bow o' Slaying Thunderbow Boomerang Can be thrown and will always return to the player. When thrown at a monster, if it misses, it continues past the monster until it reaches its return point and starts returning to the player. If it hits a monster, the boomerang begins returning. If the boomerang missed a monster that is in its return trajectory, another chance to hit is calculated. There is a powerful boomerang in the castle hall. Boomerang Metal boomerang Stealth boomerang Guardian boomerang Spears Can be thrown once, and will not return until grabbed. Spear Steel spear Shake spear Javelin Javelin o' Pierce Wands Have a small number of charges, and after using will turn into a worthless stick and removed from the inventory. Waste not, Wand not Wand o' frost Wand o' Fire Wand o' lightning Wand o' striking Magic missile wand Wand o' slaying